


Love is a Game I Don't Want to Play

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Anxiety thinks that Roman isn't being serious when he flirts. Roman thinks otherwise.





	Love is a Game I Don't Want to Play

It was a game to Roman. Anxiety knew this. The flirting, the smiles, the not-so-subtle touches. All a test to see just how far he could push Anxiety. To see how far his limits were. Anxiety had tried to flirt back, once. Roman had only laughed. And so Anxiety played along, taking the role of the runner so Princey could play chase when he was bored. “Don’t you go falling in love with me.” He had said once, that smirk on his lips that meant only trouble. 

Like most things, Anxiety had managed to fuck it up.

“Ann, darling, could you pass me the sugar?” Roman had his back turned, which Anxiety was eternally grateful for as a shiver ran up his spine and a blush settled itself onto his cheeks. Pet names. The bane of his existence. He wordlessly placed the container next to Roman  and went back to making his breakfast, trying to ignore the way Roman brushed against him as he reached for the cereal. 

“You know, there’s this thing called a personal space bubble, Princey.” He drawled when his thoughts were coherent again. Void help him, Prince was going to drive him insane one day. “Most of us like having intact.”

The look he was given was downright dangerous. A challenging quirk of the eyebrow. _That goddamn smirk_. “I’m sorry, dearest, am I making you uncomfortable?” He murmured, voice as sweet as honey. Another shiver trailed down Anxiety’s spine, and he pulled his jacket closer around him. “You only have to say the word, Anx…” A hand gently clasped his shoulder, and Anxiety could have sworn that it lingered longer than it should have. 

He managed a grunt, picking up his cereal bowl and getting out of the kitchen as fast as he could. At this point, he was starting to wonder if makeup could melt off from the heat of his own face. 

Of course he ranted to Logan about it later.

“I’m seriously this close to flinging myself into the void.” Anxiety held up two fingers, and Logan didn’t bother looking up. This was not the first time that the morose trait had said those exact words, and so Logan merely continued grading papers, as he had been when Anxiety first walked in. “He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, Logan. I hate it so much!”

“Breathe, Anxiety.” Logan reminded him gently, still not looking up. Anxiety didn’t mind, knowing that his friend was still listening, and took a deep breath. And then another.

Then it hit him. “I love him, Lo. Roman. I love him.”

“I… thought you knew this already?” Logan asked, sounding confused as he finally looked up. Apparently reading his expression, he let out a quiet “oh”, and gave the darker persona a sympathetic smile. “I see. You didn’t know.” It was at that point that Anxiety took it upon himself to lay on the floor, face buried in the carpet as he let out varying noises of distress and frustration. Logan moved out of his seat, sitting himself beside Anxiety and beginning to run his fingers through his hair. 

While the action was comforting, Anxiety still felt nauseous. He loved Prince. Prince, the dreaded flirt. Prince, who was only really using him for a distraction. Prince, who was like the sun, warm and radiant and beautiful and dangerous. Prince, who could never love him back.

“Darling.” 

“Sweetheart.”

“Gorgeous.”

“Hey, Anxiety, did it hurt?” The flirting had gotten worse since that day, Anxiety was sure of it. Princey was using more pet names than ever, and he had now moved onto pick up lines as well.

“When I fell from heaven? No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell.” Anxiety grumbled, moving to make room for Princey on the couch. He ignored the looks he received from both Logan and Morality, staring down at his phone. 

Roman ignored the new space, sitting right next to Anxiety with a soft laugh. “No. When you fell for me.” There was something soft to his voice, something sweet and fond.  Anxiety couldn’t entirely comprehend it, but didn’t entirely care, either. He was too busy trying to keep his expression straight as his body went ice cold.

How did Princey figure it out? _When_ did he figure it out?

He disappeared from the common room, sinking straight to his dreamscape. The shadows were there already, waiting, whispering. Anxiety dived for his blankets, pulling them around him to try and block them out, but that only made them get louder and louder.

Two knocks. “Anxiety?” The shadows stopped. Roman. Of course. Anxiety stayed put, hoping that he would just dismiss it and go back to the movie night. Of course, he could never be so fortunate. “I’m coming in.” 

Anxiety heard the click of the door, felt the dip in the bed, but still did not look at Prince. He could feel frustrated tears building in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away, refusing to let Roman see him crying. 

“Ann, hey, what’s wrong?” A hand gently clasped his shoulder, warm through the fabric of his hoodie. “Was it what I said? About falling in love with me? I’m sorry for saying that, I should have known that it would make you uncomfortable. After all, you’re not exactly one for love.”

Anxiety laughed at the irony of Roman’s words, the sound loud and harsh as it bounced off the walls of his room. “I’d say it’s the opposite of that.” He muttered, not looking at Prince. His cheeks were burning hot from absolute humiliation, and not for the first time he wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. 

Being so focused on not looking at Prince, he was of course surprised when he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me? Did I not make myself obvious?” Turning, Anxiety saw the confused frown on Prince’s face. “I thought you knew I was pursuing you. The others certainly did.”

“Wait, you were serious about all of that? All the flirting and the pet names?” The look on Roman’s face confirmed it all for Anxiety, and he immediately felt about twenty times more mortified. “Oh my god.”

“I love you. I can’t believe you didn’t figure out before, but I love you. So, so much, Ann.” And now Roman was moving closer, cupping his face in his hands and giving him such a fond look that it made Anxiety’s heart ache. “I am yours, for as long as you will have me.”

How could Anxiety say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
